


Return

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio estava cada vez mais acostumado aos rompantes carinhosos de Kurapika. O Kuruta era bem teimoso quando queria e até um pouco sarcástico, mas não deixava dúvidas quanto a seu amor. E o Paradinight queria compensar cada pedacinho desse sentimento, mesmo que de forma exagerada.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a nona fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito”, “Tricks and Treats”, “Silent Night”, “Fireworks”, “Honmei Choco” e “Numbers – parte 1”.

Leorio coçou o queixo. Após a quinta arrumação, os doces já não estavam transbordando da cesta, mas ele ainda se perguntava se havia exagerado. Os quinze cartões de chocolate feitos à mão eram dos formatos mais criativos que conseguira imaginar: iam desde estrelas e corações até um retângulo com os dizeres “Te amo” escritos em uma caligrafia pior que letra de médico. Havia também um enorme pacote de marshmallows da mesma confeitaria em que comprara o doce um ano atrás e uma caixa de biscoitos Pocky. Completando a coleção, um cachorrinho de pelúcia dourado cuidadosamente encaixado no centro da cesta. Leorio encontrara-o por acaso em uma lojinha perto de sua faculdade. Lembrara-se imediatamente de Kurode, que, por sinal, tentava subir na mesa para ver os presentes.

— Quieto, Kurode. Isto não é para você. É para o Kurapika. — O jovem suspirou. — Acha que exagerei? Até parece que fiz um estoque para o ano inteiro!

Ele ouviu a campainha tocar e se atrapalhou ao dar meia volta para sair da cozinha. Empurrou Kurode com a perna para longe da porta e girou a chave na maçaneta, cheio de expectativa. Antes que seus olhos pudessem registrar a imagem, Kurapika atirou-se em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Quando se afastou, estava sorrindo.

— Senti saudades, Leorio.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Kurapika. — Leorio tocou seu rosto. — Mas o que houve? O que é isso?!

— Não é nada. — O Kuruta desvencilhou-se e se agachou para receber os beijos de Kurode. — Oi, amigão! Também senti saudades de você.

— Ei, não me ignore! Eu estou vendo esse corte na sua testa!

— Não é nada. Eu já disse. — Kurapika pôs a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro e se jogou no sofá. — Só estou cansado. Passei os últimos dois dias em missão. Eu não dormi na viagem para cá.

Kurode subiu no sofá também e aninhou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Kurapika, que fez carinho em seu dorso.

— Às vezes, eu acho que você só me visita quando quer dormir — resmungou Leorio, sentando-se junto do namorado.

— Bom, eu durmo melhor quando estou na sua casa. — Kurapika deitou-se em seu peito e fechou os olhos. — Apenas aqui eu consigo relaxar.

— É porque eu sou um ótimo anfitrião.

— Não. É por causa do Kurode.

Leorio fez uma careta, mas abraçou o Kuruta. Podia sentir seu cansaço. Os três ficaram assim durante quase uma hora, até que Kurapika acordou com um sobressalto.

— Eu dormi? — murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

— Como um príncipe gato.

— Que raios de resposta é essa, Leorio? Ei, eu estou com fome. Traz algo para eu comer?

— Ora, ora, que menino abusado. Não pode me ver, que já pede comida.

— Mas você vai me dar ou não?

Leorio não resistiu a um sorrisinho safado.

— O que você quiser.

Kurapika enrubesceu e balançou a cabeça.

— O que você tem?

— Bom... Sobras do jantar de ontem... Basicamente, sanduíches.

— Eu quero comida de verdade. Mas algo que não seja curry, sushi ou macarrão, porque a Arrietty tem me entupido disso nas últimas semanas.

— Poxa, sem macarrão? Aí você complica as coisas para o meu lado, Kura. — Leorio coçou o queixo, pensativo. — Tem um restaurante aqui perto que entrega em casa. Eles servem um prato delicioso de frango assado com purê de batatas. O que acha?

— Perfeito. — Kurapika levantou-se, ajeitando o tabardo. — Eu acho que vou tomar um banho — disse, pegando sua bolsa. — As toalhas estão no lugar de sempre?

— Sim. Precisa que eu empreste alguma roupa?

— Não, desta vez, não. Arrietty comprou umas roupas novas para eu usar aqui.

— E ela é tipo sua mãe?

— Como se fosse.

Alguma coisa na voz de Kurapika impediu Leorio de responder. Enquanto o Kuruta tomava seu banho, o Paradinight fez o pedido por telefone e preparou a mesa de centro com a toalha bordada que recebera da mãe no Natal, os talheres, os pratos e os copos de refrigerante. Quando Kurapika voltou, tinha o cheiro de sua colônia. Jogou-se de novo no sofá e esfregou o nariz na barba do namorado.

— Vamos almoçar aqui na sala mesmo?

— Isso. Assistindo Hiato x Hiato.

— Você é viciado nisso, não é?

— Saiu nova temporada.

— Eu quero.

O pedido chegou no intervalo do primeiro episódio. Leorio serviu uma porção generosa de frango e purê para Kurapika e ficou de olho na carinha inocente de Kurode. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver como o Kuruta devorava tudo com gosto. Não era tanto o fato de estar apreciando uma sugestão sua, mas de se mostrar tão à vontade, não ligando muito para os bons modos.

— Ei, Kurapika, não dê purê ao Kurode, ou ele não vai comer a ração.

— Ah, deixe, Leorio — reclamou Kurapika, pegando uma porção de purê com os dedos e estendendo para Kurode lamber. — É só um dia.

— Não na cabeça dele. Para o Kurode, se você der sua comida uma vez, é porque dará sempre.

Kurapika encarou-o por um instante e ignorou solenemente seu conselho.

— Precisa de ajuda com a louça? — ofereceu o Kuruta quando terminaram de almoçar.

— Não, tranquilo. Pode ficar aqui.

— Mas eu quero ajudar.

— Certo, então. Eu lavo e você seca, pode ser?

Enquanto lavavam a louça, contaram sobre suas últimas aventuras. Kurapika tinha uma história interessante sobre como recuperara um par de olhos de um paleontólogo. Leorio tinha uma história interessante sobre como se atrasara para uma prova porque marcara o despertador para cinco e meia da tarde em vez de cinco e meia da manhã. Quando voltaram para a sala, Kurapika deitou-se no sofá para um cochilo, e Leorio acariciou seus cabelos. A televisão estava no modo mudo e exibia os personagens de Hiato x Hiato movendo os lábios sem emitir som.

Anoitecia quando o Kuruta despertou. Ele abriu os olhos de leve e encontrou o sorriso de Leorio. Não imaginava como aquele homem podia ter tanta paciência para vê-lo dormir. Sentou-se, espreguiçou-se e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Você está mesmo cansado.

— Eu não durmo muito. Só aqui consigo relaxar o bastante.

— Sei. Por causa do Kurode, né?

— Não. Por causa de você. — Kurapika encarou-o. — Você me faz sentir mais calmo, Leorio.

Ele tocou seu rosto.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Beijaram-se de forma lenta, sentindo o gosto do outro, sentindo o toque macio da língua e dos lábios, sentindo as carícias no pescoço e no cabelo. Só pararam porque Kurode começou a cheirar os dedos dos pés de Kurapika, fazendo cócegas.

— Cachorro levado! Eu deveria tê-lo trancado! — ralhou Leorio de brincadeira.

— Não diga isso. Ele não faz por mal, não é, Kurode? — disse Kurapika, fazendo carinho na orelha do labrador.

— Ei, não faz festinha para ele! Assim o folgado acostuma. Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Seu presente de _White Day_.

— Ah. Então aquela cesta enorme na mesa da cozinha era isso?

O Paradinight ficou sem reação. Kurapika riu de sua careta abobalhada.

— Eu sabia que deveria ter guardado antes de você chegar. Faz de conta que não viu ainda!

— Leorio!

— Faz de conta!

Leorio andou rapidinho até a cozinha, pegou a cesta, inspirou fundo e voltou para a sala.

— Tcharã! — exclamou, pousando a cesta sobre a mesa de centro. — Feliz _White Day_!

— Obrigado, Leorio. Isso foi muito gentil... Nossa, que exagero!

O mais velho coçou a nuca.

— Você... achou exagerado?

— Mas olhe só isso, Leorio! — Kurapika pegou um dos cartões de chocolate embrulhados em papel manteiga. — É estoque suficiente para um ano inteiro!

Leorio ergueu o dedo para argumentar, mas as palavras se esqueceram de sair.

— Chocolate, marshmallows...

— Eu voltei naquela loja super longe daqui para comprar... Porque você gostou muito deles...

— Mais chocolates... O que é isso? — Kurapika pegou o cachorrinho de pelúcia. — Que gracinha! Parece o Kurode!

— Também achei parecido.

— Ele é uma graça, Leorio! Agora sempre terei um mini Kurode comigo.

— E olhe pelo lado bom: esse aí não faz xixi no lugar errado!

— Nossa, eu poderia ter um mini Leorio também, então.

— Ei, isso só aconteceu uma vez, ‘tá legal? Uma vez! — bradou Leorio, indignado. — E eu estava meio zonzo de sono.

— Você fez xixi na tampa inteira, Leorio.

— Podemos mudar de assunto?

— O que é isso? — Kurapika abriu um dos cartões, o retangular. — Está escrito “Te amo”?

Leorio enrubesceu.

— Escrevi tão feio assim?

— É. Parece letra de médico. O que é ótimo, porque você está estudando para ser um. — Kurapika virou-se para ele e amenizou sua expressão. — Obrigado, Leorio. Eu também te amo.

Leorio beijou-o, feliz por ter dado tudo certo. Kurapika provou o chocolate e sorriu, elogiando. Depois passou para os marshmallows, percebendo que estava com vontade de comê-los outra vez. E Kurode só rondando a mesa de centro, esperando que algum deles se dignasse a lhe dar algum doce.

— Estou impressionado, Leorio. Os cartões ficaram incríveis.

— Obrigado. Obrigado.

— Mas o que é isto? — perguntou o Kuruta, pegando a caixa de Pocky.

— É um biscoito. Chama-se Pocky. Ele é bem popular lá na minha faculdade. É um biscoito especial para namorados. Você só precisa... Ei, o que está fazendo?!

Kurapika abrira o pacote e estava comendo o segundo palitinho.

— O quê? Não é de comer?

— É, mas não é assim que se come!

— Quantas formas existem de comer um biscoito?

— Ah, me dá isso aqui! — Leorio arrebatou a caixa de suas mãos e pegou um biscoito. — Primeiro, uma das pessoas o coloca na boca, assim — explicou, segurando a ponta do palito com os lábios. — Depois, a outra pessoa segura a outra ponta, e elas vão comendo juntas até se beijarem ou até uma delas desistir e soltar.

— Não é mais fácil cada uma pegar seu próprio biscoito?

— Você vai brincar ou não?

Kurapika suspirou, rendendo-se.

— Certo. Mas só porque é importante para você.

Ele inclinou o corpo para frente, aproximando-se. Mas, antes que pudesse alcançar o Pocky, Kurode moveu-se mais rápido e roubou o palitinho.

— Kurode! — exclamou Leorio. — Não pode!

O Paradinight praticamente se jogou em cima do labrador e o forçou a soltar o biscoito. Kurode chacoalhou-se todo e correu para o quarto com um ganido. Kurapika gargalhou da cena.

— Ei, não foi engraçado! Chocolate faz mal para os cachorros!

— Desculpe! Não foi por mal. — Os ombros do Kuruta tremiam. — É que eu achei engraçado como o Kurode interrompeu a gente com tanta personalidade.

Personalidade. Personalidade. A palavra martelou a cabeça de Leorio. Sim, de fato, Kurode tinha muita personalidade. Ele acabou rindo também.

— Esse cachorro me traz cada preocupação...

— Bem, dizem que os cachorros se parecem com seus donos, não é?

— Poxa, então acho que o dono dele, na verdade, é você.

— Faz sentido. — Kurapika riu mais. — Mas acho que você perdeu o jogo.

— Não conta se alguém simplesmente rouba o biscoito. — Leorio pegou dois palitinhos da caixa e os prendeu sob o lábio superior, um de cada lado da boca.

— O que é isso, Leorio?

— Eu sou um vampiro.

O Kuruta secou uma lágrima no canto do olho.

— Você é mesmo um bobalhão! Tem certeza de que o Kurode não reflete a _sua_ personalidade?

— Talvez. — Leorio desprendeu os palitinhos dos lábios para comer. — Ou quem sabe ele tenha um pouco de nós dois.

— Provavelmente.

Kurapika pegou mais um palitinho e o fitou por alguns segundos. Então, segurou a ponta com os lábios e encarou Leorio. Não foi preciso dizer nada. Leorio segurou a outra ponta, e os dois foram mordendo o biscoito aos poucos, até seus lábios se tocarem. Trocaram um beijo apaixonado com direito a gosto de chocolate, dentes batendo uma ou duas vezes e um Kurapika tendo de se afastar porque engasgara ao engolir.

— Desculpe por isso. Eu... — Leorio coçou a nuca. — Nunca tinha jogado antes.

O Kuruta tossiu mais algumas vezes antes de se recompor. Pegou a caixa e olhou os biscoitos que sobravam.

— Bom, ainda temos alguns.

Leorio encarou-o.

— Podemos praticar mais, se quiser.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> O quanto e o que mais eles praticaram, não quero, não posso, não devo contar.
> 
> Hey, people! Como estamos? Espero que tenham gostado desta oneshot simples, mas escrita com carinho. A próxima será a “Numbers – parte 2”, que se passará no aniversário do Kurapika. Depois disso, acho que farei uma pausa até o Halloween.
> 
> Beijos no kokoro! :**


End file.
